Shōga
|name = Shōga |image name = Untitled.jpg |kanji = 生姜 |romaji = Shōga |literal meaning = Ginger |viz manga = |english tv = Shouga |birth = Unknown |age = Unknown |death = |status = Alive |species = Flea Yōkai |gender = Female |height = 0,7 cm |weight = |eyes = Black |hair = Gray |skin = |family = *Myōga In the anime only |weapons = |abilities = Possession |occupation = |team = |affiliation = |anime debut = 65 |final act = |manga = |movie = |game = |japanese voice = |english voice = |imagecat = Images of Shōga }} is the old female flea betrothed to Myōga. History Shōga and Myōga were betrothed to each other by their parents. Myōga, however, did not want to settle down and get married. Shōga has chased her unwilling fiancé across Japan, determined to put an end to his womanizing ways and force the marriage herself. The chase eventually lead Myōga to a village where Inuyasha and his friends were currently staying. During the story Shōga possessed Sango first. She suddenly attacked Miroku in her sleep and tried to club him with Hiraikotsu. She was restrained by Inuyasha and regained herself after slapping Miroku unconsciously for feeling her up. They originally believed that Sango had been possessed by a monster centipede that they slew earlier. They checked on its grave and resealed it with a sutra. Miroku suddenly became possessed and attacked Sango. He suddenly turned his attention to Shippō and Kirara. He tried to catch them, but he was unable to keep up with Kirara and tripped. Shōga left his body when she determined that would not serve her purpose. It was then that another giant centipede appeared from underground. Everyone then thought that it was behind possessing Sango and Miroku. it was quickly destroyed by Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu. Just after Miroku sealed the centipede's corpse, Inuyasha became was possessed. At first Inuyasha started laughing maniacally, then he began hopping like a flea while chasing after Shippō and Kirara. He called Myōga's name while he was pursuing them. After catching him, he began to unfurl his robe in front of Shippō and talked seductive tone (much to Shippō's fear). Kagome used her "sit" command on Inuyasha, bringing him back to his senses. Shōga soon emerged from Inuyasha's person and approached Myōga while he was being restrained in his hand. Everyone listened to Shōga's story, and decided to punish Myōga for his silence by agreeing to force him to a traditional Shintō marriage ceremony. The two fleas were on top on Kirara's head while a village headman performed the ceremony. When Shōga nudged her quiet husband-to-be to speak up more, it was revealed that Myōga switched places with a common flea while he escaped on the back of a cat. Hot on his trail, a furious Shōga began her hunt all over again. Personality Shōga is very emotional. She acts very vengeful toward Myōga when he runs away from his duty to her. She is willing to go to any lengths to get him to settle down with her and will not tolerate his bad habits. She gets easily flustered at the thought of marrying him. Powers & Abilities *'Possession:' Shōga displays the ability to possess others, she appears to be able to possess demons, humans and half-demons alike. Shōga gains complete control over the being she possesses, controlling both their body and their speech. Myōga himself can control birds and other small animals, but only to an extent. Trivia *Shōga bares a resemblance to Cologne from Rumiko Takahashi's previous series . Both of whom were voiced by Miyoko Asō in the Japanese version of the anime series. Notes References de:Shōga es:Shoga ms:Shoga zh:生姜 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Yōkai